Dawning Realization
by Takibi-sama
Summary: Kiba and Naruto meet in boarding school and fall in love, by a coincidence so do Kyuubi and Itachi, but there are many challenges to being gay in upper class Kyoto, and it takes their all just to make it. AU, KibaNaru, KyuIta, SasuSaku, GaaNeji.
1. Mesmerized

**A/N:** This is my first KibaNaru fic, and therefore I'm entitled to suck at writing the pairing, so no flames and I promise to make it lemony for you, my dear readers. The plot of this story varies completely from both the manga and anime, so I shall classify it as AU; also Kiba and Naruto have switched roles (Kiba wants attention, Naruto already has it). This story contains yaoi. If you are under the age of consent in your local jurisdiction and/or feel you cannot deal with the mature themes of this story please go and find something T rated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did things would be much more… _interesting._

I am not liable for any medical costs incurred by nosebleeds, read at your own risk. There is a risk of severe injury and even death from reading yaoi.

**Dawning Realization**

**Chapter 1: Mesmerized**

His name was Kiba Inuzuka, and he was completely and hopelessly mesmerized by Naruto Uzumaki.

He thought that his obsession with the boy had begun when he had first seen him walking in the deserted hallway, framed by the light of a nearby window, golden hair blazing, complementing his cerulean eyes, so blue you could drown in them.

His life had at least some semblance of normality, that is, until his family decided he would be best off going to a boarding school back in his native Japan. He had been completely uprooted; the only constant was Akamaru, who had been allowed with special permission from the dean of students, Tsunade.

As he entered his dark room today he sighed, even with his best efforts he hadn't gotten Naruto to notice him.

He bent backwards, stretching his back. His gym teacher had been particularly youthful that day, and it had been his extended class for the day. To make matters worse, he had been staring at Naruto as he was walking back to his dorm and had run into one of the many columns that lined the hallway; luckily Neji had been close by and had dragged him away before he was outed as a stalker.

Neji was his anchor, the only person he could talk to about his feelings. He would have been lost without him. He thought back to his first day a month ago, it had been eerily similar to today, he had been following Naruto, who he was already obsessed with, and had run into the same pole (which he had made a habit of doing). He had been saved by none other than Neji, who was a complete stranger at the time. He felt a sudden sense of déjà vu…

Kiba rubbed his forehead as he sat down on his bed. Akamaru sensed that his master had had a long day, and put his head on his lap, whining softly, lest he annoy Kiba more than he already was.

"It's alright Akamaru" he sighed, "I just wish the blond idiot would notice me, or that I had stayed home and never had to be deprived of love."

Akamaru barked his displeasure at Kiba's sadness, but his eyes were already gleaming with the beginnings of a plan to attract Naruto's attention. He had already defined his first action, he would attack Naruto and wait for Kiba to come to his rescue, and then he would vanish and hope that Kiba would manage to get a date, or at least a friendly smile, some sort of reprieve from his constant agony.

The plan came into fruition on a beautiful, sunny Wednesday afternoon. As Naruto was walking down the northwest hallway Akamaru latched ferociously onto his pant leg and growled, swinging his head side to side, nearly knocking him over.

"What the fuck!? Off me, mutt!" He yelled, no, screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kiba had seen Akamaru lunge forward towards Naruto, and had tried his best to, by a feat of osmosis, be absorbed into the wall, when he realized that he couldn't, and could no longer ignore Naruto's outraged yells, he decided he'd have to save his obsession.

Kiba lunged forward and clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth, dragging the shorter guy into a nearby broom closet before any teachers or students could come upon them.

"Shut up idiot, before you alert the whole school that we are suspiciously meeting in a broom closet." _Shit, that came out completely wrong. _"Gomen, I meant that it would look very suspicious if we were discovered like this."

"Why the hell did you drag me here then? If it's so suspicious you should just explain the rabid mutt of yours outside." Naruto exclaimed, lunging for the door, but not reaching it, as Kiba was blocking his way out of the cramped closet.

"Alright, I'll open the door and we can go discuss Akamaru over coffee or something" Kiba said while jiggling the door handle. Kiba then swung around and outright pulled, straining to open the door. "What the hell, I guess we're trapped in here 'til somebody misses one of us." While Kiba was nonchalantly uttering the sentence, his internal dialogue was cheering, _"Yeah, I'm alone with Naruto in a broom closet!"_

"But Kyubii was coming to visit me today!" Wailed Naruto, truly horrified, as Kyubii only came once a month.

"I'm sure that they'll miss us at the dorms," replied Kiba slowly, "they were assigning new rooms and room mates today."

"Then what will happen to us? What about Kyubii?" asked Naruto, alarmed at the thought of spending the rest of the afternoon in the broom closet.

"I guess they'll search for us, I have my iPod, it still had a couple of hours on the battery when I last checked, we can share ear buds. As for Kyubii… Well, I guess whoever he is, he will be told to wait in the lounge," replied Kiba completely unfazed by the situation; this was better than brooding in his dorm.

"Kyubii is my older bro, I haven't seen him for a month, and he's very impatient," whined Naruto.

"Well, if all you're going to do is whine, I'm going to tune out for a while, wanna share?" Kiba held out an ear bud to Naruto. _Bwahaha, this is just my evil excuse to get closer to him!_

Naruto took the offering reluctantly and held it near his ear to check the volume before putting it into his ear. "It sounds weird, what song is it?" He asked with obvious distaste.

"The band's Rammstein and the song's 'Reise Reise'," Kiba replied "I'm not forcing you if you don't like it."

"Well, good, 'cause I don't." he stated.

"Suit yourself." _Again, shit, this isn't going all that well, perhaps it's time I got to know him a little better._

Kiba retrieved the ear bud himself, brushing Naruto's ear lobe, and lightly trailing the wire down his cheek before putting it into his own ear. Naruto shuddered at the unanticipated contact, luckily Kiba was turned away or he would have noticed that Naruto's blush was an interesting shade of scarlet, which got progressively darker after every minute of awkward silence.

Kiba got rather bored after listening to music for an hour and ventured forth to vanquish the silence that had enveloped them, "So, tell me Naru-kun, are you going out with anyone?" He had asked to no avail though, as Naruto, in the time that they had been quiet, had drifted off to sleep using his backpack for a pillow.

Kiba ran his hand through Naruto's hair gently, causing Naruto to turn over in his sleep, mumbling something like "No Iruka, I don't wanna go to school." Before drifting back into his deep sleep.

Naruto woke with a very sore back, and he immediately remembered what happened and where he was. He felt a weight on his shoulder and opened his eyes, and lo and behold, Kiba was using his shoulder as a pillow, as they couldn't both lie comfortably against the wall of the cramped closet. He glanced at his watch, gleaming in the darkness, and realized it was nearly 2300 hours. He felt oddly at peace, considering the situation.

Kiba woke up horribly aware that he was snuggled into Naruto's shoulder, and that he was being watched by his impromptu pillow, who bore a rather amused grin on his face.

"Mornin' dog-breath," He said with the fox-like grin on his face, "sleep well?"

Kiba instantly straightened up and off of his secret love, blushing furiously, only to be pulled back down, half off of Naruto's lap.

"I was warm like that, let's just talk for a little while," Naruto said, grinning his cheshire grin, "I wanted to get to know you better."

"Well, if you want to do that you can start by not calling me that." Kiba replied, rather annoyed at his newly acquired nickname.

"But aren't you wondering if I'm single?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, I'm not that desperate," replied Kiba.

"Of course you aren't." Naruto replied, offended.

"Naruto! If you can hear me answer me!" Both boys jumped when they heard the yell, and saw the beam of a flashlight under the door.

"It's Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed, perking up at the thought of getting out of the closet.

"Iruka-sensei! In here!" He yelled, "I'm starving, we've been in here for hours, unlock the door!" yelled Naruto, several times louder than Kiba could ever hope to be.

"I'll go get the keys!" Iruka's steps were heard running down the hallway.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto, we?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! You too?"

"Yeah Naruto, answer the question!"

Kiba just huffed, turning towards Naruto and giving him a lecherous grin. "Let's give them what they expect." _Finally, I get my chance!_

"Give them whaaaa?" Naruto's head was spinning, what did Kiba mean, and what was with the perverted grin?

Kiba crushed his lips against Naruto's, effectively cutting him off.

Iruka threw open the door, just to promptly slam it shut in shock and cling to Kakashi crying, "My favorite student, sweet and innocent, he's been corrupted!"

"It's okay 'ruka. It was bound to happen someday, I wouldn't be surprised if they had been at it in there earlier," said Kakashi in a soothing voice, groping Iruka.

(Meanwhile, in the closet.)

As soon as Naruto remembered that he had to breathe he broke the kiss, gasping for breath, the flush creeping up from his neck to his forehead. "What was that?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"It was my confession to you. I have loved you since I first saw you, and when you were within reach you seemed farther than before," replied Kiba, aware that he was blushing, but still incredibly happy.

"I think that kiss closed the gap," replied Naruto.

When Kiba heard that, his heart leaped for joy. Naruto hadn't rejected him, he wasn't alone anymore.

**A/N:** Now, I have to say, this is sounding like a fairy tale, but it really isn't, please keep reading and everything will make itself clear.

04/09/2007: I edited some parts that were drawn to my attention by my fellow writer Mashiro.

07/07/2008: I cut off 200 words that were unnecessary and didn't add anything to the story, hope you don't mind. This is my attempt at reviving my writing by going over my old stories and reworking them a bit… Then I can update and bring you a better story.


	2. Light My Fire

**A/N:** So, I've finally had a chance to write Chapter 2, which is special, I have decided to incorporate the advice of my fellow writer Mashiro, thus, no more POV changes, and I'm going to use some other techniques he's suggested in my writing, so expect it to be somewhat rough, bear with me though and I'll be advancing towards my goal of becoming a stronger writer. This chapter was written from Kyubii's POV, keep in mind he is not a demon, but Naruto's brother. I happened to be listening to The Doors, and I like the song, thus the chapter name.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did things would be much more… _interesting._

I am not liable for any medical costs incurred by nosebleeds, read at your own risk. There is a risk of severe injury and even death from reading yaoi.

**Dawning Realization**

**Chapter 2: Light My Fire**

"Dammit Naruto! Where the hell have you disappeared off to now?" Kyubii was exasperated. He had called ahead with the exact time he would arrive, had nearly been pulled over for speeding. He had made it on time, only for Naruto to be mysteriously missing.

Kyubii was tall and lean, with spiky reddish hair, and amethyst eyes. He was strikingly handsome, with sharp facial features that seemed only a tinge feminine. He exuded a strong masculine aura though, and most intelligent people could tell he was not to be screwed around with. Being fairly dominant, if his will wasn't imposed upon you it was because he couldn't.

If it wasn't for the responsibility of caring for Naruto, Kyubii knew that he wouldn't be alive. He had lived a life of parties, all involving sex and drugs, and had come close to death on more than one occasion, each time being rushed to the hospital and dumped on the doormat by his so-called 'friends'.

He laughed bitterly as he walked around the dorms waiting to see if Naruto was simply late, sadly, nothing involving Naruto was ever that simple.

Kyubii nearly fell over, blood spurting from his nose as he walked by an open door in the boys' dorm hall.

The cause of his trauma stood perplexed in the doorway, buttoning a tight black shirt and staring at the puddle of blood pooling around Kyubii's face. Kyubii flipped himself over exclaiming, "Whoa, I didn't know good looks could kill!" He grinned sheepishly at his would be murderer before taking a handkerchief and wiping up his blood.

Itachi stood in total shock, Kyubii simply got up and introduced himself, "I'm Kyubii, who're you?" This introduction shocked the normally austere and formal man. Most knew him as the owner of Uchiha Enterprises, the largest manufacturer of computers in the world. He was used to being fawned over and addressed as 'Uchiha-sama'.

He regained his composure, introducing himself to Kyubii, "My name is Itachi, Uchiha Itachi."

"The same Uchiha who bought out Gato?" Kyubii asked, briefly surprised, "I thought I recognized you from somewhere."

"Hn."

"Well, that won't do. I guess I could mention that I'm _Uzumaki_ Kyubii."

The statement caused Itachi to raise his eyebrows, "Of course, how could I not remember, you direct Shippuden Computing and produce the Rasengan multicore processor. I was considering buying into Shippuden, now I'm even more tempted."

"Hmm, we'll see about that," purred Kyubii, "How about coffee?"

"My bastard brother is late anyways, I might as well ditch him. Plus, coffee with you sounds much better." Itachi was surprised at himself; he wasn't the most talkative person, yet he was almost flirting with the sexy redhead.

Itachi gasped as a playful Kyubii whisked him off his feet and dragged him to the student lounge.

"Uchiha-sama! Bear my children!"

"Itachi-sama! I think my bra strap just came undone, will you check it for me?"

"Uzumaki-sama, I dropped my purse."

_**bend and snap**_

It appeared they both had fan clubs, and it was quite troublesome, as they spent their days working, and had little time to socialize, and most of their social time consisted of crazed women. It was quite logical, yet ironic, that they were both gay.

They attempted to spend some quiet time in a nook in the lounge, though Kyubii wasn't one to keep his hands to himself. He was on fire, and they both knew it would lead to something.

"Kyubii, refrain from molesting me in public, we just met five minutes ago!" Reprimanded Itachi half-heartedly

"Uwaaaa," Kyubii was good at pouting, "I was having fun nibbling on your earlobe."

"That's too bad, you can save it for our date."

Several women who had been eavesdropping suddenly clutched their hearts, fell, and ceased to listen in on the arrangements. A few men felt a tingle since, of course, Kyubii is that sexy.

"Mmm, a date?" Kyubii purred inquiringly, "I hadn't heard anything about a date 'til now. Though I can certainly arrange it."

"Mmkay, how's Sunday at 9:00 PM?"

"Sounds lovely, I can hardly wait. What will you wear?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"So cliché, I didn't know you'd be so cruel," Kyubii whined, sneaking in a threat, "I'll make sure you pay for that one."

"I'm looking forward to it," whispered Itachi, "you might want to wear something tight, and a bright color, orange suits you all too well."

"Damn right." Kyubii put on his sexiest smile yet.

Itachi quickly made up his mind; he was going to make out with Kyubii, right here and now. He could see Kyubii's lips, they were slightly chapped from the cold wind outside, he must have driven the bright red Honda S2000 he had seen in the parking lot. He could imagine the warm, moist tongue, probing his mouth, wrestling for dominance.

Kyubii was a little concerned, Itachi was a bit spaced out, eyes focused on his lips, unmoving. He wasn't known as an evil, manipulative, conniving bastard for nothing, he closed the short gap between them. He captured Itachi's lips, extracting a moan from him, nibbling on his lower lip, pressing his tongue against Itachi's teeth, begging for entry.

"Umm. What the fuck are you doing making out in my school?" A rather unfazed Sasuke stood over them.

"God dammit Sasuke, do you have to ruin the moment?" Itachi looked crestfallen as Kyubii pulled away in surprise.

Kyubii was not amused. "This is the little bastard?"

"Indeed, I am." Sasuke had a purely evil smirk on his face.

He was a handsome young man, perhaps 6 foot even. He had a well-sculpted, feminine face, a strong brow, and a fair, creamy complexion. It was apparent that he was in shape, being lithe, slender, almost cat-like.

"Uggh, little bastard," Itachi growled, sliding his business card across the table, "Kyubii, see you at nine sharp?"

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight, I have to find Naruto now. He's conveniently gone missing."

"Well, the dobe must be running late, as usual, and dog-boy is probably still stalking him." Sasuke loved adding his two bits to every conversation, it was obvious.

"Well, thanks, I'll check the stairwell, see ya around."

**A/N:** So, I took forever to update, the idea well is dry, I apologize, though Mattie helped me come up with a little filler to tide y'all over 'til my next update.

07/07/2008: Oh noes, my evil revision brush went over this chapter too. Though it is left untarnished and not any smuttier. In fact, not smutty at all.


	3. Puppy Love

**A/N:** So, I was sorry for not updating in forever, so I got Mattie to write a filler, then slaughtered-- I mean, edited it into something useable as a chapter. It's short, sweet, and frankly, I like it. I don't expect reviews, as this is just my editorial work. But you're welcome to.

**Disclaimer:** This still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I still want all the characters to be gay, and I'm still not paying for your hospital bill if your bleed out on your keyboard.

**Dawning Realization**

**Chapter 3: Puppy Love**

"X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared, minus 4AC, all divided by 2A. This means, blah blah blah," Naruto was in Algebra II, learning about the wonderful topic that is quadratics. Well, not really learning, more like laying his head on the desk while pretending to be listening. His eyelids became heavier and heavier. Stupid eyelids won't stay up, he thought lazily, that nap in the closet wasn't enough sleep.

He could no longer resist gravity, his eyelids shut completely, just as his mind was running through its shutdown scripts. Mmmm, Kiba, your tongue feels so soft, he thought, nearly out loud.

Kakashi scanned the room; half of his class was asleep. He sighed, "I might as well dismiss you for the day, but next time I won't be so nice, it's just I want to be early to a date for once." The class nodded and yawned as they packed up and left. Kakashi dashed out of the class, desperately hoping to be on time for his precious, leaving Naruto sleeping and drooling on his desk.

The final bell rang, and anyone who might have been left in the building had walked to the dorm hall. Kiba was running towards the dorms with Akamaru on his tail, as they neared the door with the silver plate inscribed "Hatake Kakashi, GT/PreAP Calculus and Algebra II" Akamaru scampered into the classroom.

"What the fuck Akamaru," he hissed tiredly, "we're gonna be late as it is, you know Hana is impatient."

Naruto felt something wet on his nose. Someone or, more likely, something was licking it. Damn dog back to torment him. The tongue licked his lips. He opened his mouth to yell at the dog when the tongue entered his mouth and lips touched his own. He opened his eyes to see a calm Kiba kissing him. Naruto's mind went completely and utterly blank. Kiba pulled back and Naruto followed standing up. Kiba sighed into the kiss.

As they broke the kiss Naruto smiled, pulling Kiba down onto the desk, fully meaning to take advantage of him. "Hana's gonna kill me!" Kiba cried, "I'm already way too late, sorry Naru-chan, gotta run."

"Okay Kiba, but only this time. Same time tomorrow."

Kiba stopped at the door and turned around. "Definitely," he said smiling and then he was gone.

As they ran down to the dorms Akamaru looked up and barked. Kiba looked down, "Now, now, don't brag. You were right, I was wrong. He does like being licked."


	4. Beating Hearts

**A/N:** So, this is nowhere near to being regular, in fact, I'm not typing on my own computer, but rather my mother's, as my poor MacBook had to be shipped to AppleCare to be fixed and somehow this chapter survived and was dusted off so I could finish it.

Update: Fixed my MacBook, finished and edited this chapter on it, but being a terrible writer, it takes time. (Don't listen to me bashing myself, I'm actually an okay writer.)

I finished this chapter on July 7th, which happens to be Kiba's birthday! So, Happy Birthday to Kiba!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the evil media companies that licensed it, and ultimately to the great Masashi Kishimoto.

I'm still not responsible if you bleed out on your keyboard.

**Warning: This chapter is sexually explicit, and is thus, M rated.  
**

**Dawning Realization**

**Chapter 4: Beating Hearts**

The feeling was indescribable, nameless, and exhilarating. How could he have been so blind? Kiba loved him, had loved him, and he had been completely oblivious. All those times he caught him staring, he had brushed it off as coincidence. He had been searching for just that, someone to love, who would love him back. How was it that the nameless boy of his dreams had been there all along, waiting for him? His heart thudded in his chest as he decided, he would do anything for Kiba, give his heart and soul.

It was to these thoughts that Naruto fell soundly asleep in Kakashi's class with a smile on his face. Algebra II wasn't interesting enough to hold his attention, and he spent the rest of the class dreaming of his new boyfriend.

_Naruto was in a darkened room, hands gliding over the other's bared chest, nibbling on his bottom lip, tasting the flavor unique to Kiba. He moved his head lower, and listened to the rapid heartbeat of his lover. "You can have any part of me that you want," he said without apprehension, and then moved his hand down from the nipple he had been toying with and felt Kiba through his boxers._

_A voice he knew and feared projected out of the darkness, "Naruto, I trusted you to be responsible about this." _

Naruto awoke abruptly, with a stiff neck, "Ahh, must have fallen asleep in class."

"Dreaming about me, were you?"

Naruto blushed, turning to find Kiba looking into his eyes, "It's not what you think,"

"Oh really? Then why were you moaning and saying my name?" said Kiba with a mischievous grin on his face, "Do you mmm"-

Naruto took Kiba by surprise, kissing him brusquely, tongue darting between Kiba's lips. He was wrestling for dominance, pushing Kiba back towards the wall and raising his arms above his head.

Kiba quickly found himself against the far wall of the classroom, arms held above his head as Naruto kissed him. He was impressed, not only had the roles been effectively reversed, he was thoroughly enjoying it. He should let him take over more often.

Naruto deepened the kiss, exploring Kiba's mouth while allowing his hands to drift from Kiba's neck down to his toned chest. Kiba, in the meantime, put his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling them closer together. It was getting harder and harder for Kiba to keep himself from laying Naruto on Kakashi's desk and having his way with him. They separated, a small string of saliva breaking between them, and stared into the other's eyes.

Kiba was first to recover.

"What was that for," Kiba asked with his crooked grin, "have I done something good these last three days?"

"Oh, no, I was just hungry for the taste of your mouth," Naruto responded matter-of-factly, as if it were a perfectly normal thing to say.

"I was going to offer a movie and dinner," Kiba chuckled, "but that must pale in comparison to what you have in store for us."

Naruto laughed, "Maybe we can do both," and resumed kissing Kiba, after all, Kiba's mouth was better suited to kissing him.

They separated, having forgotten to breathe yet again, and Kiba decided it was time to go. "My sister brought me a car from America when she went to Kyoto, we can take the monorail and pick it up at her apartment."

"Oh really?" Naruto's interest was piqued. _Hmm, I wonder if it has a backseat. _He winked at Kiba and sensually ran his tongue along his upper lip.

Kiba noticed Naruto's lecherous expression and was rather worried for his willpower. What could possibly happen? The wink set it all clear in his mind. A lot would definitely happen.

After an uneventful ride on the monorail, they arrived at a nice area in town, and Kiba led the way to an unassuming building. They entered the garage and came upon a multitude of luxury cars, and a red Corvette that must have been imported from the United States. Kiba motioned in the general area of the car, while Naruto looked at the cars around the Corvette.

Kiba pulled out a little black control and the lights blinked. It was the Corvette, Naruto realized, gaping at Kiba and running his finger along a shiny door handle.

"This is the second most sexy thing in the world," Naruto barely managed to utter.

"What's the sexiest then?" Kiba inquired, already expecting the answer.

"You."

They had decided on a movie that was supposedly popular in America, and it was actually so amazing that they came out of the theatre without a single grope or attempt at making out, with the ending song ringing in their ears.

As Kiba drove them to a restaurant, Naruto was singing too loudly to notice that they had left the fringe of the city lights and were parked on the far shoulder of the road, facing toward the inland sea they knew so well.

It took Kiba less than a second to regain Naruto's attention as he put his palm on Naruto's upper thigh. This got Kiba an immediate response (as he expected) and as their eyes met, it was Kiba's turn to wink.

"Shall we get back to our extra-curricular activities?" Kiba asked with a mischievous grin.

"Kiba! You pervert, what do you expect from an innocent child like me?" he questioned in mock horror.

"To give you a _hand_ with this," he said, running his finger along the bulge that had formed in Naruto's pants.

He leaned over to kiss Naruto, wrestling his tongue for dominance while fondling the now firm bulge, the gearshift knob poking into his stomach.

As he was getting ready to unzip Naruto's pants, he was nearly blinded by a bright white light, accompanied by a flash of blue and red lights.

"Shit, cops!" Kiba cursed, and separated from Naruto brusquely.

「ライセンスと登録をみせてください。」警官を話した。(Just kidding, back to English…)

"Please show me your license and registration." spoke the policeman that had walked up to the window.

"Evening officer," Kiba uttered as he pasted an artificial smile on his face, "here you go."

The officer took a glance at the two documents he had been handed, and then turned towards Kiba again. "You're missing something."

"Oh, am I really?" he asked nervously, "Care to enlighten me?"

"You're missing your international driver permit, and I'm not entirely sure you look old enough to be driving," the policeman stated matter-of-factly.

"Good observation," mocked Naruto, sticking his tongue out at the officer.

"This license states that you were born on July 7th, that would make you?" asked the cop.

"Seventeen," replied Kiba with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You are aware the legal driving age in Japan is 18, correct?"

"Umm, no?"

"We'll pretend I believe that, but just for tonight, I'll hope not to see you driving again, for a couple of days, anyway," said the cop complacently, then, before walking back to his car, said "at least the age of consent here is thirteen."

Kiba was the first to get that, having learned to know the age of consent in every country and state he had lived in since he was thirteen, even though he was still a virgin, rightly so, seeing as he fully intended Naruto to be his first.

The cop gave them a wink as he got back into his car and Naruto finally got the implication, he glanced at Kiba and noticed the rather lecherous look he was giving him.

"You look entirely edible right now," Kiba assured him, "but our reservation is in approximately 20 minutes, and if you want to eat anytime soon, we need to get there on time."

Naruto looked slightly crestfallen, but perked up when Kiba kissed him as he started the car. While driving to the restaurant, Naruto thought he would go mad, as Kiba's hand was resting on his thigh the entire time.

They drove up to a fairly nice restaurant, where Kiba handed the valet ¥100,000 as he told him, "Take good care of it." They walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately, with assurances that they would enjoy their meal.

They waited for their orders in silence, Naruto fidgeting with his watch, glancing occasionally at Kiba, looking down and blushing when their eyes met. "You know, I've never been on a date with a guy before… It's nice," said Naruto.

"I'm glad you're enjoying our night, though I'm looking forward to dessert more than I am to dinner," said Kiba, grinning at Naruto.

"Oh?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What's for dessert?"

"You."

They finished dinner without talking, and Kiba drove to Hana's apartment once more to drop off her car. When they got there, Naruto noticed Kiba pull out his keys, and was taken by surprise when Kiba swept him off his feet and carried him into the elevator and up to Hana's apartment.

They made it past the door, and at that point, any pretenses of chastity were dropped as Kiba tossed Naruto on the couch and attacked his neck, nibbling his way up to Naruto's earlobe while unbuttoning Naruto's cheery orange shirt and teasing one of his hardening nipples.

"Mhh, I-nu-zu-ka Ki-ba," Naruto moaned, bucking against Kiba, grinding their erections together, causing Kiba to bite down on Naruto's neck, leaving the outline of his sharp canines, marking the cute blonde as his.

Kiba ran his hands down Naruto's sides, marveling at the lithe body under him, thoroughly loving his flat stomach, feeling the hint of muscles underneath the skin.

He unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and hooked his thumbs in the waistband, asking, "May I?"

Receiving a nod from Naruto, he proceeded to dispose of the jeans which prevented Naruto's erection from reaching it's full potential.

"Why is it that I end up undressed and you're still fully dressed?"

Naruto swapped positions with Kiba, and unbuttoned his maroon shirt, licking down from Kiba's neck, to one of his nipples, where he stopped and took it into his mouth, extracting a loud moan from the usually quiet Kiba.

Naruto trailed kisses down Kiba's taut abs and down to the waist of Kiba's jeans, which he proceeded to unbutton, and sensually unzip using his teeth.

They both stood up, ridding themselves of their pants and gazing at eachother blankly.

Kiba made the first move, sitting on the couch and pulling Naruto onto his lap. "You know, I haven't gone this far before."

"And somehow you think I have?" asked Naruto nervously.

"I never meant to imply that, you know I really like you," Kiba smiled, "and I think you like me too, or so I hope."

"Believe it," said Naruto, capturing Kiba's lips with his own, their tongues wrestling for dominance, as they had grown accustomed to doing.

Kiba gently placed Naruto on the couch and began trailing his finger down Naruto's smooth expanse abdomen and to the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down and finally releasing Naruto's tortured erection. Kiba took Naruto's erection into his mouth, sucking firmly while gently kneading his balls.

"Ngh, Kiba! You're amazing!" moaned Naruto while intertwining his hands in Kiba's oh-so-soft hair.

Kiba felt Naruto tensing, and stopped what he was doing, slowing down and running his tongue up and down his shaft, taking Naruto to his peak, but stopping before he could reach climax.

"Aw, Kiba, I was so close," whined Naruto, bucking his hips up towards Kiba's grinning face.

"We're going too fast, I don't want you to come just yet," answered Kiba.

"This might change your mind," Naruto grinned, then pushed Kiba onto his back, kissing him brusquely, then trailing kisses and bites down his neck, down his sculpted chest and abs, then pulling Kiba's boxers off and firmly grasping his erection, which was visibly leaking pre-ejaculate.

It felt odd to him, touching someone else, but it was basically the same as himself, and he stroked at an even rhythm. _Should I give it a go? Damn, it does feel so amazing, and I want him so much._

Naruto ran his tongue up and down Kiba's throbbing shaft, feeling it pulsing at the rapid rate of Kiba's heart, he reached the velvety head, and ran his tongue into the slit. He finally took the plunge and swallowed Kiba's erection, humming as he sucked on hard flesh. Kiba bucked, as Naruto did things with his tongue he had never even imagined.

"Agh, Naruto, hold on, let's try something," Kiba said as Naruto let go of his throbbing erection.

Kiba flipped over on the couch, taking Naruto's hard cock into his mouth and motioning for Naruto to do the same, humming as Naruto followed suit.

Naruto's eyes glazed over and he tensed up as he came inside Kiba's mouth. Kiba swallowed hard and let go of Naruto's erection, seeing white spots as he reached his limit and came hard, bucking his hips and clutching the side of the couch under him.

"I love you, Naruto," Kiba said as he spread a throw over them, and kissed Naruto gently.

"I love you too, Kiba," Naruto mumbled before falling asleep in his strong arms, moonlight flooding in through the window and bathing them in its soft light.

**A/N:** I really hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it, and have committed to writing more often and updating every two weeks. Until then, thanks for sticking with my erratic updates and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA!


	5. Morning Greetings

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed Ch. 4, and now we shall go on with the story. I didn't get very many reviews; I hope to see more than I have seen lately. I mean, I shouldn't care what you think, but being human, I would love to get glowing reviews about the chapter. I'm currently in Medellín, Colombia, a beautiful city, although internet access here sucks. (Correction: I actually finished the chapter on Continental Airlines flight 159 from Washington, D.C. Reagan National Airport to Houston George Bush Intercontinental Airport…)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or any related characters; this is fanfiction, where my imagination can make an already perverted series that much more perverted.

**Warning: This chapter may contain sexually explicit scenes, read at your own risk.**

**Dawning Realization**

**Chapter 5: Morning Greetings**

Naruto awoke, bathed in a pool of soft sunlight, still lying on the couch, Kiba's arms wrapped firmly around him.

"Mmm, warm," Naruto pressed himself against Kiba, whose member was prodding him.

"You been awake?" Kiba asked, running his hand up and down Naruto's hip.

"Mhmm," Naruto's speech slurred, "jus' for a bit."

Without bothering to ask, Kiba took advantage of Naruto's drowsiness to thoroughly explore his body, allowing his hand to wander lazily over Naruto's chest, stopping to tease a nipple with his thumb, then tracing circles around his navel, moving slowly down until it reached the short blonde hair surrounding the shaft of Naruto's hardening cock.

_I'm too good at this, _Kiba thought as he noted Naruto's quick breaths, his whimpering at the teasing he was being subjected to. He then resolved to give Naruto a break and grasped his erection, pumping up and down with determined leisure.

"Ah, Kiba, faster!" Naruto gasped when Kiba began stroking him, thrusting into Kiba's hand, trying to speed things up, only to be stopped by Kiba's other hand on his hip.

"Tsk tsk, impatient, aren't we?" Kiba drawled," I want to draw this out as long as I can."

Kiba brought Naruto to the edge, only to slow down as soon as he felt Naruto tensing.

Naruto was writhing under Kiba's touch, thinking he would explode if he wasn't allowed to go over the edge. He reached for Kiba's erection, which he could feel rubbing against his backside every time he tried to thrust, and once he found it, proceeded to pump to the rhythm of Kiba's hand on his own engorged member.

Kiba lost sight of his goal when Naruto's hand closed around his own erection, he kept stroking him faster, not slowing down, almost urging Naruto to speed up as well, as he felt him nearing his climax.

"Ngh, Kibaaa!" Naruto yelled as he overshot his peak, spilling his seed onto Kiba's hand.

Kiba continued stroking Naruto as he reached his own climax with a groan and felt his seed splash across his ripped abs.

They both lazily stroked each other subconsciously as they came down from the clouds, and drifted off to sleep, Naruto thrown across Kiba, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

* * *

It was probably around midday, Kiba guessed, when he awoke again. He wasn't sure what had awakened him, and felt around for Naruto on the couch, missing the other boy's warm body. _This couch can't be that big_, he thought, wondering where his boyfriend had disappeared off to. He finally opened his eyes and looked around, noting that Naruto was definitely not in the living room of the spacious and well-appointed apartment.

He finally realized what had awakened him, hearing clattering in the kitchen. _Of course, _he thought, slapping himself on the forehead, _Naruto can't go more than a day without ramen._

He quietly slipped off the couch, pulled on his boxers, and snuck down the hallway, sliding his bare feet across the cold linoleum floor and tip-toeing into the kitchen; observing as Naruto perched precariously on top of a bar stool and tried in vain to reach a case of ramen that was resting on top of the industrial-sized refrigerator. He tried his hardest not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped, and Naruto spun around, almost falling off the stool.

"Hey shorty, need a hand?" Kiba asked, laughing.

"I'm doing fine by myself," said Naruto, "you just scared me." He stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

Kiba, being almost five inches taller than Naruto, would have had no trouble getting the case for Naruto, but seeing as his boyfriend insisted on being hardheaded, Kiba was more than happy to watch him struggle and await his admission of defeat.

Await he did, for Naruto refused to give up, and soon Kiba lost his patience and grabbed Naruto around his midsection, pulling him off the stool and depositing him on the floor. Naruto squawked indignantly when he felt the strong arms encircling his body, and glared at Kiba once he was safely on the ground.

"I told you I could get it," he said, slightly annoyed that Kiba doubted his ability to snatch a packet of ramen from the case.

"I'm sure you can do anything you put your mind to, babe," said Kiba with a gentle squeeze of Naruto's hand, "but I don't want you to fall and get hurt."

Naruto visibly calmed down, letting Kiba's loving nature get to him, as usual. "Well, I guess if you're just looking out for my well being," Naruto said, his voice seeming somewhat meek, "you could grab me a pack of ramen."

"Sure, babe," said Kiba, cracking the fanged smile Naruto loved and hopping on the stool, easily reaching the case of ramen and removing two packages.

Kiba stepped off the stool, hopping nimbly over to the sink, where he removed a kettle from the drying rack. He proceeded to fill the kettle with water, and set the stove on high, leaving the water to boil.

"Now, where were we earlier?" asked Kiba with a lecherous grin.

"Something about how you couldn't possibly live without me," Naruto chuckled, "and that if I fell off a stool in your sister's apartment, you would feel forever guilty and spoon feed me ramen in bed?"

"Don't get your hopes up," replied Kiba, who was wearing his trademark grin, "I love you, but not that much."

Before Kiba could even realize what was happening, he was pressed up against the kitchen counter, his bare back pressed against the cold granite countertop. Naruto attacked Kiba, nibbling up the right side of his neck, brushing a stubble-covered jaw line gently with his surprisingly sharp teeth and moving on to Kiba's overly sensitive earlobes.

"Ngh," Kiba moaned into Naruto's ear, "you sure know how to distract me from whatever I'm thinking of."

"I know, you're not hard to distract," replied Naruto with a fox-like grin.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto, kissing him hard, dipping his tongue into the familiar taste of Naruto's mouth, moving his hands down to Naruto's firm ass, and pulling him further in towards himself, savoring the friction of their hips grinding together. They separated, both in need of air, and Kiba continued running his hands up and down Naruto's backside.

"Maybe I'm not so hard to distract either," gasped Naruto, breathless and very much aroused.

"Maybe we're just both deficient in that department..." Kiba began, but was cut off by Naruto, who didn't feel like talking anymore. Naruto continued the action, grinding his erection into Kiba's, while capturing his mouth in another passionate kiss, running his hands through Kiba's messy brown hair.

Just as they were both getting into it, the kettle began to whistle loudly, startling Naruto, who quickly disengaged from Kiba's embrace and jumped back a couple of feet.

"Damn!" swore Kiba, "I forgot how loud that thing is, it scared the fuck outta me." Then he began to laugh at how much that had startled them both.

"That was not funny," growled Naruto, who was still catching his breath. He noticed Kiba was still laughing and forcefully added, "not one bit."

Kiba, who was still chuckling, went over to the stove, turned it off, and took the kettle off the hot burner. He then opened both styrofoam bowls and poured the boiling water in, watching as the flavoring powder dissolved in the hot water and the hard noodles began to soften and expand.

He pulled two pairs of bamboo chopsticks from a drawer, thrust them into the noodles, and pushed one of the steaming bowls across the counter and into Naruto's waiting hands.

"Have I told you 'I love you' today?" asked Kiba as Naruto inhaled his ramen.

"I dunno," replied Naruto between mouthfuls, "but I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey kids, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was short, and mostly fluff, but I enjoyed writing it under the glares of my flight attendants and fellow passengers… Next update should come a little sooner, but you guys know me, I am slow to update. Gimme lots of reviews and I'll be happy and inspired to write more!


	6. Kindling Flames

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I have written anything. I more or less severed my ties with the fanfic community this last year, as I couldn't read fanfiction and expect to keep up with my schoolwork, job, internship, and personal life at the same time, much less write. I finally graduated, with honors, no less, so I have plenty of free time from now til August. I am so excited, I can finally get back to writing fanfiction. I will admit, I have beta-ed a little bit recently, and it's renewed my inspiration, but there's nothing like the satisfaction of finishing a chapter and getting nice reviews.

By the way, I'd like to thank my friend starlesscity for her help in working out some of the kinks in this story, she made a very effective beta for me, although I'm her beta usually. I made some stupid mistakes that she caught for me, and I couldn't have finished without her! Everyone go and read her awesome stories!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, there would be less clothing involved_._ Ninja wore clothing? That's news to me… ^_^

If you have gotten this far, I assume you understand that this is yaoi, meaning boy-boy action, and you have no objections to it. If you do have a problem with that, and you've read five chapters, I have no pity for you _whatsoever_ (and think that you are a dumbass.) This is the last warning I will bother coming up with, from now on, you only get lemon warnings. Unfortunately, the lemon in this chapter is fairly minimal, so it doesn't warrant one.

**Dawning Realization**

**Chapter 6: Kindling Flames**

It's safe to say that Itachi, being one of the elite of Kyoto society, was not used to riding around in small and bumpy roadsters like Kyuubi's red Honda S2000. He didn't know whether he should be excited or nauseous as the attractive redhead took the curves at 100 kilometres per hour, and felt himself shivering due to the cold night air.

Kyuubi took no notice of Itachi's discomfort, singing, "BONN TOOO BEEE WIRRD" at the top of his lungs in his horribly pronounced English, trying to compete with the high-revving engine.

Before long, they got to the restaurant, a western steakhouse, and bypassed the long line awaiting a table, ushered in by the staff to a private dining room in the back. Itachi warmed up considerably in the cozy interior of the restaurant, and chuckled as he said, "Next time we're taking my Mercedes."

"But-but…" Kyuubi trailed off as Itachi burst into laughter.

"I don't understand why you would drive that thing," explained Itachi, "seeing as you have enough money to fund a small nation in Africa."

Kyuubi, laughing at Itachi's mock arrogance, challenged him with a snide remark- "At least my car requires some skill to drive." To which Itachi responded with a very realistic death glare.

"Aww," sneered Kyuubi, "you're so cute," pinching Itachi's cheek and provoking him to clamp down on his fingers with his shiny, not to mention sharp, teeth. Kyuubi quickly recoiled, and glared across the table.

"Do you still think I'm cute?" asked Itachi, grinning rather evilly.

"It's okay," responded Kyuubi with an equally evil grin, "you'll make up for that later."

"Oh, will I?"

"Yes, but no biting that time."

They suddenly turned when they heard a muffled giggle come from the door, and the blushing waitress came out of the doorway, obviously embarrassed by the provocative conversation she had walked in on. She was young, about seventeen, with pretty green eyes and bright pink hair, obviously a very modern girl.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I take your drink order?"

"Sure thing babe," replied Kyuubi, gallant as always, and looked across to Itachi. "How about we start with your very best red wine?"

"Red wine sounds fine," replied Itachi, surprised at Kyuubi, assuming that he would spring for the hard liquor. '_Maybe this one's a keeper after all.' _He smiled across the table at the handsome redhead, his opinion of him improving slightly.

The waitress was still blushing, flustered by Kyuubi's response, and stuttered slightly when she replied, "O-okay, I'll have a bottle of our finest wine brought up for you. Would you like an appetizer?"

"I think that he'll tide me over 'til the main course," replied Kyuubi, eliciting a groan from Itachi, who was now also blushing.

"I'll be back to take your order in a minute or two," stammered the cute girl, struggling to tear her eyes from the two exceptionally tasty men sitting before her.

'_Damn, why do all the cute ones have to be gay?'_

She had recently found out that her childhood friend, Naruto, was dating his classmate, Kiba, and was still beating herself up over not giving in to his flirtatious grins before that lucky boy snagged him.

Inner Sakura was indeed disappointed that all men were either dogs or gay. '_Not a single good, available man… Crap! We need to get their order. Wipe the drool off your face Sakura.'_

Kyuubi and Itachi sat together, oblivious to the internal dialogue taking place in the girl's head, and shrugged when she twitched, straightened up, and walked away.

"She must not be used to gay guys," mused Kyuubi.

"Eh, or maybe her boyfriend came out to her and dumped her for a guy." Itachi giggled at the thought, he had almost done something similar to the daughters of rich businessmen his parents had arranged to marry him to when they were still alive. His smile faded when his mind skewed off the road of his conscious thought and went on a tangent into more painful memories.

* * *

_The midsection of the limousine, seating Itachi and Sasuke, had been spared, but the rear seats, where their parents had been seated, were crushed, the doors jammed and flames reaching through the floor. Through the noises of approaching sirens, Itachi heard Sasuke crying out "Chichi-ue? Kaa-san? Nii-san?" He knew at that point that his parents wouldn't make it, and he knew that he'd have to take care of himself and his little brother. The smoke was choking him, he knew he had only one way to get out. He kicked out the moonroof, dragging himself up, yelling at the crying little boy- Sasuke was quickly going into shock- to take his hand and climb out of the burning vehicle._

_The police determined that their driver, who had been urged by their father to rush them to Tokyo Narita International, had not been fit to drive that day- the prefecture's evidence contained a blood analysis of the driver, showing him to have been intoxicated at the time of the accident- and had run a red light just as a gasoline tanker made its way through the intersection. The tanker crushed the back of the limousine before smashing it into the light pole opposite the intersection, blocking both doors, making escape impossible. It was found that their parents had either died from blunt force trauma, or suffocated during the ensuing fire, trapped in their seats, unable to move or call for help. It was a miracle that he and his brother survived, and they pulled themselves out of the sunroof, to the surprise of the firefighters and paramedics, who had expected only the medical examiner's services to be required. They were quickly treated for their minor injuries then taken to a police station for the night, as they had no next of kin to receive them._

"_Nii-san?" Asked Sasuke with tears in his eyes._

"_Yeah Sasuke?"_

"_Are we on our own now?"_

"_I'm afraid so. It's just you and me little brother. Mom and dad won't be around to take care of us anymore, so we need to take care of each other and make our own future." He now had tears in his own eyes, and was holding Sasuke as sobs wracked his body._

_Sasuke's sobs quieted, his breathing steadied, and he buried his head into his brother's shoulder, holding him tight. "I love you Nii-san, promise you'll never leave."_

"_I promise, Sasuke." He was sure that he felt the same way about his annoying little brother, although he'd never be able to express it._

_

* * *

_

Kyuubi watched as various expressions moved across Itachi's face, first amusement, then suddenly sadness, fear, hopelessness. He had never expected Itachi to hold such strong emotions, and he decided to interrupt Itachi's musings, which had already occupied a minute or two of their time together.

"Itachi? Is everything alright?"

Itachi jumped as if spooked, and looked at Kyuubi sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I kinda zoned out."

"It's alright, you looked upset for a minute, then you got this determined look in your eyes, but it kinda worried me that you had been staring into space that long, so I decided to pull you out of your trance." Kyuubi replied, grasping Itachi's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks for understanding," replied Itachi thankfully. "My darker memories haunt me, and it takes someone like you to pull me back."

"I know that you and your brother are orphans, just like me and Naruto," replied Kyuubi with a grim smile on his face, continuing, "I don't really know the circumstances, but I understand how it feels, and I'd like to help if I can."

Itachi smiled, he had definitely taken a liking to Kyuubi, he seemed like a keeper. He realized that his hand was getting a little sweaty, and pulled it from Kyuubi's grasp, receiving a frown in return. He laughed, offering his other hand.

Kyuubi smiled, pulling Itachi across the table to kiss him lightly. Itachi, however, had different ideas, for a change, and deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue lightly into Kyuubi's mouth, eliciting a sharp intake of air from him.

They both jumped when they heard a gasp, and then a girlish giggle. Sakura was standing in the doorway, her cheeks tinged with a shade similar to her pink hair, grasping a bottle steadily, lest she drop a very expensive wine. That could be career-crushing.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," she said, still blushing, "I was just bringing in your wine."

"It's perfectly alright," replied Itachi, also blushing at that point. "We shouldn't have gotten carried away in the first place." His embarrassment at being caught kissing a man by a waitress was obvious.

Kyuubi, however, kept his cool, he'd been caught doing a lot more than that, having an earlier boyfriend's parents walk in on him receiving a blow job from their son – it was lucky he lived in a strict gun-control country like Japan, otherwise he would have likely had a shotgun leveled at him – this was nothing in comparison.

"I'm glad you didn't drop that bottle, I'm definitely looking forward to it."

Itachi was surprised with the suave way in which Kyuubi seemed to handle most situations. He had obvious charisma and charm, but there seemed to be something else about him, something he couldn't quite place, an inner power that always seemed to emanate from the handsome man.

Sakura blushed again, then smiled, holding out the bottle for the two men to inspect before expertly pouring a glass for each man, decanting and aerating the rest of the bottle, and retiring.

Itachi wasn't sure what to think now, first Kyuubi had selected a red wine, but now this? The young waitress had definitely asked to have the _finest_ wine possible sent up from the well stocked wine cellar. It was a Bordeaux, in of itself not extraordinary, the vintage, however, was cause for amazement. To any wine connoisseur, 1989 was a most excellent year for Bordeaux, and this 1989 Chateau Haut-Brion was a wonderful example of that vintage.

Kyuubi smiled as he noted Itachi's amazement at the choice in wine, one that was usually very rare and not to be found in a normal restaurant. He laughed inwardly, recalling the conversation with his friend, Houkou, the owner of the restaurant they were dining in.

* * *

_He was more or less desperate, he had a date with Itachi, but being an indiscriminating drinker, usually more interested in getting wasted than tasting the alcohol, he had no idea what a classy person like that would prefer to drink. A call to his old friend Houkou, owner of the Five Elements Restaurant, was in order._

_He waited impatiently while the call rang through, tapping his foot against his desk's much abused leg, making his nameplate and other trinkets rattle against the polished granite top._

"_Houkou speaking."_

"_Houkou? It's Kyuubi. I need a favor if you have the time." Kyuubi didn't want to sound too desperate, but he didn't want to be rude either. It sounded too needy for his liking, but he knew Houkou to be a proud man, and he wouldn't get any help if he was a dick to him._

"_I always have time for you, Kyuubi, we've been buds since high school." He raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi's tone of voice, it was unnecessarily friendly for his old high school friend. 'Hmm… I wonder what he wants from me. It's not like Kyuubi to call me, much less be so formal.'_

"_Here's the deal: I'm going out with Uchiha Itachi – I'm sure you know the name – and don't know the first thing about wine, I want to impress him, but don't want to be too over the top." Kyuubi was trying not to rush to the point, but was continually failing, having said everything in one breath. He took a deep breath and finished, "I just want to know what your recommendation is for the best wine in your Kyoto restaurant."_

'_Hah! So that's what he wants.' _

"_Sure thing, Kyu, I know just the right thing to create a very good impression. It won't even seem too rehearsed." He was always amazed at his genius. "Just ask for the very best red wine we have. I'll arrange to have a bottle waiting for you."_

"_As always, you're a genius!" Kyuubi was sure his friend could feel him beaming with happiness. "I owe you one."_

"_That you do. Perhaps you'll give me a good deal when I upgrade my restaurants' computer system." Houkou was more cunning than most, and wasn't scared to mix business and personal matters to his advantage._

"_Will do, old friend." Kyuubi smiled when he heard the disconnect tone, knowing Houkou to be rather abrasive to most, not inclined to share niceties or greetings, much less farewells. They had an understanding though, and that's all that mattered._

_

* * *

_

Kyuubi didn't remain lost in his own mind for long though, and passively observed Itachi as he picked up the glass – swirling around the dark red liquid, inhaling the intoxicating aroma – and then took a sip of the wine, savoring it before swallowing.

"This is most definitely an exemplar of this vintage," Itachi exclaimed, smiling.

"I did ask for the best, didn't I?" Kyuubi was suave as usual, despite the fact that he knew nothing about wine, and had no clue what Itachi was referring to. He proceeded to mimic Itachi, swishing around the wine, sniffing it, then taking a sip. He didn't take much pleasure in any of the ritual, although he did like the taste, and simply did it to please the young man that was looking at him expectantly.

"I propose a toast," began Itachi with a smile, raising his glass, "to a wonderful relationship."

Kyuubi smiled, clinking his glass against Itachi's, resorting to a more traditional Japanese toast –"Kanpai!" – and taking another sip of the wine.

Sakura made another appearance, this time to take their order, and found them conversing cheerfully, beaming across the table at each other. She was happy to see that they were enjoying their wine, having nearly had a heart attack when she saw the price, and wished secretly that she had a rich boyfriend to take her out to great restaurants.

Kyuubi's choice was absolutely appalling to Itachi. When Sakura asked him what he'd have for the main course, he replied, "I'll take the New York Strip steak, eighteen ounces, rare."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the selection. It's not that he disliked red meat, but to Itachi, rare steak was akin to having the cow still kicking.

"Would you like soup, salad, or anything else on the side?"

"I'll take the lobster bisque, and mashed potatoes on the side." Kyuubi finished his order with a smile at the young lady, causing her heart to flutter.

Sakura wrote the order down quickly, reading it back to Kyuubi, then turned to Itachi. "And for you, sir?"

Itachi thought about it for a second, trying to decide between salmon or trout, and finally replied. "I think I'll go with the pan seared salmon, with seasoned green beans on the side, and a salad to start."

Sakura again confirmed the order, then smiled at the two attractive men. "I'll make sure the kitchen gets this started now."

They thanked Sakura as she bowed and exited, then turned back to each other, discussing how they could begin a partnership to produce servers and workstations from Uchiha parts with Rasengan multi-core processors. It could be very lucrative, they would be able to beat out any competition, using the super-fast processors and compact designs to make a single rack of their servers as fast and efficient as a roomful of the competition's.

They continued their conversation over their soup and salad, going over how they would introduce the proposal to their respective boards. It would not do to explain that the idea stemmed from a romantic dinner.

As soon as the main course arrived, their conversation more or less died out, as Kyuubi tore into his juicy steak. Itachi was mildly revolted by the bloody steak, and chose to focus on his salmon instead, which was delicious in its own right, and definitely more to his liking.

They both finished around the same time, and began to look over the dessert menu. Itachi was unsure, as he usually abstained from sweets, and when Sakura came back with a young waiter to remove their dinner plate and take their dessert order, he still had no idea.

Kyuubi, noticing Itachi's reluctance to order dessert, decided he could take advantage of this. "How about we split something for dessert?" He received an affirmative nod and a smile. "I think we'll split the bananas foster. Can you flambé them right here?"

"Of course we can, let me have the cart sent up, and we'll prepare it for you."

The display of preparing the dessert was Kyuubi's favorite part, as they had to pour rum on the caramelized bananas, allowing it to catch fire, flames shooting a few feet into the air, and they usually did it very artfully, sprinkling cinnamon on the flames, creating sparkles. It was definitely his favorite dessert.

Itachi was not familiar with the dessert, and watched quietly as they rolled in a cart with a portable gas stove, several bottles of liquor, bananas, and different condiment containers.

The young man cranked the knob on the stove, sparking a large ring of blue flames, and motioned to Sakura to cut up the slices of banana as he melted butter in a shallow pan. He scooped some brown sugar into the melted butter, then took the tray of banana slices and dumped it onto the pan, creating a satisfying sizzling noise. He flipped them a couple of times, allowing them to absorb the sugar and caramelize slightly.

'_Here it comes,' _thought Kyuubi to himself, his anticipation building up as Sakura handed the young man a bottle of rum. He poured a decent amount into the pan, then allowed some to splash over the edge, setting the rum ablaze, engulfing the surface of the pan with a _whoosh_.

"Ooh!" Itachi had definitely found his favorite dessert. He was amazed by the flames, and his face lit up with a delighted grin when the young man brought out a container of cinnamon and sprinkled it over the pan, creating sparkles.

They were both sad when the flames consumed the alcohol and went out, but were happy that they'd be sharing the dessert, which was quickly ladled onto vanilla ice cream, with a big scoop of the leftover sauce.

"Enjoy your dessert." The young man bowed and departed, grinning at them.

"I'll be back with the bill shortly. Enjoy!" Sakura followed the young man, chatting with him as they went down the hall.

Kyuubi grabbed his spoon, scooping up some of the ice cream with a still-warm banana slice on top, and offering it to Itachi.

Although he disliked being fed like a child, Itachi opened his mouth, looking forward to what seemed like a savory dessert. "Mmm," Itachi closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor, "this is entirely too delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," replied Kyuubi with a smile, helping himself to some.

They finished their dessert with a short kiss, sharing the sweet aftertaste, and Itachi sighed as they came apart.

Sakura returned with their bill, which was placed in a leather folder embossed in gold leaf reserved for select guests. She had been horrified by the bill, totaling well over 120,000¥. These had to be very rich, important men. In fact, the redhead seemed almost familiar to her, like someone she had met a long time ago, but she couldn't quite place him.

Kyuubi didn't bother looking at the bill, sliding his centurion card, better known as a black card, into the folder, and laughing to himself.

"I don't even want to know how much that cost." Itachi grinned at Kyuubi, in the best mood he had been in a very long time. "Just promise that you'll let me pay next time."

"Deal." Kyuubi replied, amused by Itachi's formality.

Sakura made her final appearance for the night with a receipt, along with a tray of mints. "I hope you have enjoyed your dinner tonight, and please return soon."

"Thanks," replied Kyuubi, quickly writing down a sum on the house copy and handing the folder back to her, "Take care of yourself."

Sakura bowed again, retiring through the door, and opened the folder, eyeing the number Kyuubi had written. He had tipped her 20,000¥. She squealed like a little girl in her head, _'Yeah Sakura! We can go shopping with Naruto this weekend with this much cash!'_

Kyuubi and Itachi, meanwhile, smiled at each other across the table, and finally stood up, getting ready to head to Itachi's mansion for the night.

Both men were suddenly nervous as they headed to the car, absorbed in their own thoughts. Itachi noticed that Kyuubi was a little unsteady on his feet, but didn't mention it.

'_This will be a night to remember, Itachi. This may be the one.'_

'_Kyuubi, don't screw this up, this is the best thing that's happened to you in a long time.'_

They got in the car, Kyuubi started it up, and they headed for Itachi's house.

They didn't make it.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, this took me a while to write, so I am rewarding you for your patience with cookies! *throws out cookies into a small crowd*

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and caught my many cultural and mythical references. I tried new writing styles and methods, and switched timelines and POVs a lot this chapter, adding to its rather hectic feel. I hope I captured the essence of a first date. I really did a lot of research on fine wine, cars, and other things in order to make this chapter truly rich, even down to the amounts of cash spent… If you're curious, 121,000¥ is about $1400 USD, and Sakura's tip was 20%, or $280 USD (hah, I know, it's funny coming from a poor college student.) I do want to confess though, I put a lot of myself into this… My car, my favorite dessert. Just don't use that to track me down and kill me :D

I would like to refer you to the legends of Japan – Houkou is the Five-tailed Wolf, and a former enemy of Kyuubi the Nine-tailed Fox. I decided to make him a character, and he will be back later on. If you have any suggestions as to his characteristics, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
